Szabadságért bármit?
by DoraChristana
Summary: Anglia és Amerika története a függetlenségi háborúval bezárólag. Figyelmeztetés: esetleges történelmi pontatlanság.


Arthur még tisztán emlékezett a napra, mikor először találkozott Amerikával. Olyan kicsi volt még, ám hamar kiderült, hogy amilyen apró, legalább olyan erős, képes volt elhajítani az őket fenyegető bivalyt is.

Eleinte a gyermek még nagyon ragaszkodott Angliához. Sírt minden egyes alkalommal, amikor a zöld szemű férfi elment, mindig megígértette vele, hogy amint tud visszajön. Nem értette még, hogy Arthurnak más dolga is van, törődnie kell népével.

Ahogy Alfred egyre nőtt, úgy csökkent Anglia iránt való ragaszkodása. Egyre inkább képes volt megállni a saját lábán, sokszor idegesítette az idősebb férfi gondoskodása. Úgy érezte, ő már egyedül is képes boldogulni.

Mindeközben Arthurnak is feltűnt, hogy kis védence nem gyermek már.

Mikor először meglátta Alfredot, elhatározta, hogy vigyázni fog rá, és természetesen nem hagyja az álnok Franciaország karmai között kikötni a kicsit. Bár ritkán tudta csak meglátogatni, amint tudott, ment, és vitt neki ( a többi ország által halálos fegyvernek minősített) pogácsáiból. Amerika volt az egyetlen, aki valaha is finomnak nevezte az általa készített ételeket, és ez melegséggel töltötte el szívét.

Ám Alfred korának előrehaladtával a feszültség is egyre nőtt közöttük. Arthur egyik veszekedésük után lehangoltan üldögélt szobájának padlóján, és magában merengett.

Vajon miért maradok még mindig mellette-kérdezte magától-mikor annyi fájdalmat okozott már? Nem lenne egyszerűbb a sorsára hagyni őt? Hogyisne, hogy aztán majd Francis meg a többiek azt tegyenek vele amit akarnak! Várjunk csak, miért is érdekel ez engem? Miért nem hagyom őt szabadon menni, szállni a széllel? Aztán majd megbirkózik mindennel, hiszen ideje lenne egyszer végre a saját kárán tanulnia. Bátyjaként ez lenne a leglogikusabb döntés.-gondolta Anglia. Ekkor azonban rá kellett döbbennie, hogy Amerikát már rég nem csak testvérként szereti.

Az idő folyamán a fiatalabbiknak is feltűnt, hogy pártfogója immáron egész más tekintettel néz rá.Ugyanakkor azt is tökéletesen tudta, hogy ideje lenne elszakadni a másiktól, többé már nem akart egy lenni a brit gyarmatok közül. Függetlenség- ízlelgette a szót. Minden egyes napon ezzel a szóval kelt és feküdt, minden egyes nap egyre inkább hívogatta a szó. Bármit megtett volna azért, hogy végre igazán megismerhesse a szabadságot. Akármit.

A fentiek ismeretében kitalált egy tervet, melyről tudta, hogy eddigi életét gyökeresen meg fogja változtatni.

Éppen zuhogott az eső azon az éjszakán, mikor Alfred késznek érezte magát megvalósítani ötletének első pontját.

Bekopogott Arthurhoz. Valami előre megírt szöveget dadogott arról, hogy rémálma volt, és ha nem nagy probléma, akkor maradna, nem akar már egyedül aludni, fél. Könnyebben ment mint gondolta, Bár látszott Anglián, hogy végre épp elaludt mikor kopogott, az idősebb betessékelte. Mikor Amerika elsétált mellette, látta,hogy már jóval magasabb nála, olybá tűnt számára, nem a ő nőtt meg, hanem az idősebb ment össze.

Villámlott egyet, a hirtelen jött fény megvilágította a smaragdzöld szempárt, ebben a pillanatban Alfred odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta Arthurt. A fiatalabb meglepődött, azt hitte sokkal kényszerűbb, erőltetett lesz részéről, a csók, ám Anglia ajkai meglepően édesnek bizonyultak , Bár látszott rajta, hogy megilletődött, Arthur pusztán pillanatnyi késlekedéssel viszonozta a csókot. Amerika rámenős volt vele, nem álltak meg néhány apró csóknál.

Ezek az alkalmak egyre gyakrabban megismétlődtek. Alfrednak végre volt ürügye is, hogy Anglia dolgozószobájába férkőzzön. Az idősebb óvatlan volt, egyre több mindent megosztott társával. Amerika úgy érezte, itt az idő, már eleget tud Arthurék terveiről, az angol már eléggé bízik benne ahhoz, hogy ne számítson a függetlenségi-háborúra. Feletteseivel egyezkedett, már megvoltak a terveik, kitűzték az időpontot. Az amerikai úgy hitte, ezen a napon boldog lesz, ám most mégis egyfajta keserédes érzés volt benne. Örült a közelgő szabadságnak, de valahogy azt hitte, könnyebb lesz Arthurt eltaposni. Magának sem merte volna bevallani, de kezdte egyre inkább élvezni az angollal töltött időt.

Eljött az a bizonyos nap. Akkor, a harcok kezdete előtt adott egy utolsó csókot Arthurnak, ebbe igyekezett belesűríteni minden érzését, ebben kért bocsánatot azért, amit tett, és amit még tenni fog ellene.

Az utolsó csata közben, mikor már alig voltak élő angolok, Arthur Alfred szemébe nézett. Amerika megijedt tekintetétől. Haragot látott benne, gyűlöletet és szeretetet egyszerre és... talán sajnálatot? A vesztésre álló Anglia mintha sajnálta volna őt, mert képes volt átgázolni másokon a saját érdekében és legfőképp azért, mert ő is csak egy lett az oly sok áruló közül. Ám mielőtt jobban kielemezhette volna a szomorúan ragyogó smaragd szempárt, a földre lökték Arthurt, és puskacsövet szegeztek rá az amerikai társai.

-Állj!- kiáltotta el magát minden előzetes elgondolás nélkül Alfred.- Tegyétek le a fegyvert!-Anglia büszkeséggel a tekintetében nézett az elbizonytalanodott Amerika szemébe. Ő ugyan nem kért egy áruló kegyelméből, amíg van nemzete, népe, addig bizony ő sem halhat meg, éppen ezért nem félt szinte semmitől.

-Na, mi van, nincs szíved gyilkolni? Ők is mennyit megöltek a mieink közül, mégse búsulnak!- Amerika felettesei gúnyosan összevigyorogtak.- Adjátok oda neki a fegyvert, had ölje meg ő maga!- ezúttal az Angliát földre tipró katonákhoz szóltak a szavak.

Alfred csak nézte, nézte a magát ültében büszkén kihúzó angolt, és döntött. Egy ember élete, aki ráadásul nem is fog meghalni, hanem újjáéled, csekély ár egy nemzet, egy egész hatalmas ország szabadságáért.

-Lőj már te idióta!- kiáltottak rá mindenfelől.

És ő lőtt.

Ahogy nézte egykori kedvese testét, amint vörösre festette maga körül a földet, a pocsolyákat, úgy érezte, mintha nem Arthur, hanem a saját szívébe repített volna golyót. Körülötte örvendeztek az életben maradtak, a sebesülteket ellátták, a halottakat, akik mozdulatlanul hevertek szerte mindenhol a csatatéren, elhordták.

De ő csak Arthur holttestét nézte, meredten bámulta, és életében először úgy érezte, talán mégsem volt érdemes mindent feláldozni a szabadság oltárán.

Inkább lettem volna veled rab, mint nélküled szabad.

 _Ha olvassátok ezt, és úgy érzitek, hogy van, amit jobban is lehetett volna, ha van valami, ami nem tetszett nyugodtan írjátok meg! És persze azt is ami tetszett! :)_


End file.
